


Of questionable fashion sense and bad puns

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [29]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu decides to use his birthday present against woohyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of questionable fashion sense and bad puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bijyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/gifts).



> /hides under a rock/ enjoy!

Sunggyu has two problems.

The first one started when his boyfriend threw a party for his birthday, inviting all their close friends. Obviously, his problem had nothing to do with the party (or the people) but with his boyfriend's present. A few months ago, they both were lying on the couch, Woohyun snuggling against Sunggyu's body while he surfed on the internet. He happened to be scrolling down some fashion blogs (because he liked to be updated about his favourite brands, even if they were too expensive and couldn't afford them) when he saw one of the ugliest pullover he had ever seen – it was beige and looked as if a hamster had gnawed all over it. Jokingly, he said ''Hey, Wowo, look at this, maybe you should give it to me as a birthday present.'' He had not expected his boyfriend to actually spend $465 on a pullover for him.

The second, he's extremely horny and Woohyun is still working at his office.

He walks to his bedroom and notices the unpleasant pullover looking at him, lying on the chair. He has to come up (quickly) with something he could do with it. Anything is allowed except actually wear it.

“Maybe I could use it to clean the dust.” he thinks out loud, but it was a present (a _really_ expensive present) and Sunggyu feels bad for Woohyun.

That is until something clicks inside his mind while looking at all those holes on the fabric.

He looks at the clock hanging on the wall of their living room, noticing there was around half an hour left before Woohyun ended his shift. _Maybe_ , Sunggyu thinks, _I could get him to come home earlier._

He takes off his sweatshirt and pants, putting the ugly pullover on. He can literally peek his right nipple through one of the holes and the thought of wearing it to go outside is just plain ridiculous. How could someone spend so much in something so ungraceful, he would never understand.

His phone is next to the lamp on his nightstand and Sunggyu opens the first drawer to grab something he's sure he's going to need later.

Quickly, he gets inside the bed, placing the pillow against the headboard so that he can lean against it, and unlocks his phone to call Woohyun.

“Sunggyu?” his boyfriend asks, sounding slightly concerned since Sunggyu has never phoned him during work. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he answers, licking his lips. “Can we turn the camera on?”

There's a short pause before the screen turns black and then Woohyun's face appears on it. He's wearing a suit, the black tie around the neck of his white shirt, and his dark hair is neatly combed. If looks could kill, Sunggyu would have passed away long time ago.

“What is it?” Woohyun asks again, a slight frown on his face. "Are you sick?

Sunggyu puts down the phone a bit, so that his boyfriend can see he's wearing the pullover, and he shakes his head.

“No.” he smiles, knowing what effect his cute eye smile has on the other. “Are you busy? I miss you.”

Woohyun smiles back at him.

“I miss you too.” he replies. “I'll be back soon, though, in half an hour. And, no, I'm not really busy at all, I wish I could leave already.”

Sunggyu grabs the phone with his right hand, moving it closer to his body so that Woohyun can perfectly catch a glimpse of his nipple. He inserts one finger inside the hole of the fabric and tries to sound as innocent as possible as he says his next words.

“Do you see this hole?” he asks, rubbing his nipple. “It should be cold but actually it feels so warm inside when I put my finger in.”

Woohyun swallows hard, unloosing his tie. Sunggyu feels some kind of self satisfaction when he sees the other struggling to keep a straight face.

“How was your day?” Woohyun asks, trying to keep a normal conversation.

“It was okay.”

Sunggyu retreats his finger from the pullover and squirms a bit, trying to lean properly against the pillow. His now free hand wanders downwards, caressing his inner thigh, and he tries to open up his legs without moving too much so that Woohyun doesn't notice (yet) what he's about to do.

“What about yours?” he asks, letting out a sigh as he pushes one finger inside.

His hand trembles and for a second he's afraid he'll drop the phone and Woohyun will see everything, but he manages to keep it in place.

“Boring and uneventful.” Woohyun replies, rising an eyebrow in a questioning way when Sunggyu lets out a soft whimper. “Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick? Where does it hurt?”

Sunggyu comes across a few rated replies he can answer with, but shakes his head no instead.

“I'm f-fine.” his face contorts in repressed pleasure when he brushes that spot inside of him, and a loud gasp escapes past his lips.

At this point, he's sure Woohyun already knows what's going on down there.

He waits for his boyfriend's reply but it never comes. Instead, Woohyun is staring at him, lips slightly parted and his forehead is starting to sweat.

“Are you still fingering the hole _of your shirt_?” Woohyun suddenly asks, getting up from the chair.

Sunggyu has a hard time holding the phone still as the maneuvers of his other hand makes it shake, and he sees Woohyun's face in fuzzy intervals.

“No.” Sunggyu replies. His cock is hard and aching in between his legs and he wants nothing more than Woohyun at home, between his legs. “Not the hole of my shirt.”

“Fuck.” Woohyun runs a hand through his hair, staring at him. “Fuck, Sunggyu you're such a-”

“A what.”

“A _tease_.”

Sunggyu hears Woohyun telling his secretary he's leaving already and the sound of the car keys as he walks towards the car.

“Let's change to a normal phone call.” Woohyun says, getting inside the car. “And don't you dare to shut up.”

Sunggyu laughs. Now he's able to put the phone on the pillow and use both of his hands for himself.

“But baby, you're going to get into a car accident.” he murmurs, voice tone impregnated with aegyo.

“I'll survive.”

Sunggyu figures Woohyun has turned on the speaker of the car as he hears it starting followed by Woohyun mumbling a few curses.

He holds the lube he has grabbed earlier from the drawer and a purple vibrator he and Woohyun bought last Christmas – a very self-indulgent present. Pouring a nice amount of the substance over the toy, Sunggyu spreads his leg in order to push it inside. It's thick but cold, and Sunggyu wants Woohyun inside of him instead. He mewls against the phone, a trail of Woohyuns in between moans, and he wishes he could see his boyfriend's face in that moment.

“Fuck, _Sunggyu_.” Woohyun groans, in such tone it sounds like a plea. “What are you doing right now, tell me.”

Sunggyu removes the sweaty fringe off his forehead, one arm resting on the pillow to support himself and the other moving the vibrator inside his ass.

“I-I have the vibrator.” he replies, shakily. The friction of his cock against the sheets of the bed is enough to drive him crazy and he's sure he's going to come soon.

“Where.”

Sunggyu laughs when Woohyun says one of the worst curses he's ever head when apparently the traffic lights turns red.

“Up my ass.” Sunggyu hits his prostate at the same time the toy vibrates inside of him, and waves of pleasure run through his body. “Inside me.”

He rolls his hips harder in order to increase the friction against his member, and he feels the orgasm building inside of him.

“W-Woohyun.” a certainly loud moan escapes past his lips and he tries to push the vibrator deeper, wishing it would vibrate harder. “Woohyun, I-”

“Come for me, baby.” Woohyun replies, out of breath. Sunggyu wonders if he had stopped in the middle of the road and is jerking himself off. “I'm going to arrive really soon and I'll make you come again, this time with my cock inside of you.”

Sunggyu lets himself dwell on the feeling and his body starts shaking when the orgasm hits him, white thick liquid spilled over the sheets and his hole clenching around the toy.

He keeps the vibrator inside afterwards while he tries to catch his breath, waiting for Woohyun to get home.

His body is oversensitive after the orgasm and the vibrator still inside of him doesn't help at all. He thinks of Woohyun and the things he's going to do to him as soon as he gets home and he can feel his cock coming back to live.

When Woohyun enters the bedroom, the zip of his pants is opened and his shirt hanging on his shoulders with the tie still around his neck.

“Come here.” Sunggyu murmus – almost like an order – and gets on the edge of the bed, waiting for Woohyun to approach him.

He takes his boyfriend shirt off, pressing his lips against the soft, smooth skin of his torso while his hands make their way downwards, in order to also take the pants off. He sucks Woohyun's nipples eagerly, feeling them getting hard against his tongue and pushes the boy onto the mattress, taking him by surprise.

“I missed you.” he sits on Woohyun's lap, legs around his waist, and Woohyun kisses him fiercely, starting to rub their erections together.

Woohyun is, obviously, harder than him – since he has come before – and his member rubs very much pleasurably against his own, making his head spin around.

He notices Woohyun's tie still around his neck and takes hold of it, pulling his boyfriend closer.

“I'm going to make you feel good, baby.” he says, against Woohyun's ear, and stops rubbing their erections in order to push the other's cock inside of him.

The sound Woohyun makes when he's all inside of Sunggyu is enough to encourage him to keep going, placing both hands on his shoulder to support himself as he rides the boy.

Since he has had the vibrator inside before, he's more than prepared for this and he doesn't even need to wait to get used to the feeling, lifting his body and going all the way down on Woohyun's cock vigorously.

“Fuck, Sunggyu.” Woohyun moans when he clenches around him, his walls painfully tight against Woohyun's cock, driving him over the edge.

He comes no long after, collapsing againt the bed, and Sunggyu falls on top of him.

When Woohyun is able to breath again, he notices how Sunggyu is still hard, right in front of him, and pulls out his cock before he gets on his knees.

Sunggyu buries his hands inside the soft, dark strands of hair and lies back against the pillow, watching Woohyun go down on him. He sucks him eagerly, sliding his tongue around the tip just before he takes all his member inside, almost deepthroating him. Sunggyu throws his head back at the sensation, trying not to buck his hips so he won't choke Woohyun, and lets the boy do all the hard work. Woohyun runs his tongue along the veins and licks the precum, hollowing his cheeks after in order to take him inside again. Woohyun moans around his cock, sending vibes of pleasure throughout his whole body, and the second orgasm builds inside of him too fast, so much he doesn't even have time to say anything before he's coming again, inside Woohyun's mouth.

Woohyun kisses him again when his body is still convulsing after the strong orgasm and he needs a moment before he can actually kiss him back.

“I hate you.” Woohyun says, giving him a short peck on the tip of his nose. “I hate you a lot.”

Sunggyu laughs, throwing his arms around his torso to pull him closer.

“No, you don't.”

After a moment of silence, Woohyun turns his head to look at him.

“What happened to the pullover?”

“Oh.” Sunggyu smiles to himself, and he can see Woohyun starting to fear for his life. “I'll keep it for special occasions.”

 

 


End file.
